The Past and the Present
by Uchizaki
Summary: NaruSasu smut with a plot. Yaoi. Naruto was pretty much Sasuke's guardian after the Uchiha Massacre. Warnings: Rated M for a reasone! AU


**Author's Note: Yes there is smut and sex in this story, sorry about that... I just felt like writing this, my first lemon so far, tell me what you think.**

**Warnings: NaruSasu Smut (and sex), slight pedophilic actions, don't like yaoi, get the heck outta here. **

Background info: Naruto Uzumaki Age (Present): 28 Sasuke Uchiha Age (Present): 18

_Flashback / The Past_

Now / The Present

* * *

"Fuck Naruto faster!" Sasuke yelled as the blond man pounded into him, grunting in pleasure.

_The dream of his life is finally coming true. He was being fucked mercilessly by the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, the only person in his vengeanceful life to love him, to treasure him as someone beyond everybody else. He's the only person that deserved his virginity. Hell, if Naruto didn't appear eight years ago he probably would've drowned himself and ended his own short but miserable life. The blond was the person that taught him how to smile, how to have emotions beyond anger and hatred, how to live a normal life again, since his family's massacre. Naruto was the only person that can make Sasuke smile, feel alive, after his traumatic experiences._

_Naruto shared and understood his pain, his family also being murdered cruelly by the infamous crazed serial killer Kyuubi no Kitsune who had a grudge against his father since high school, just like how Sasuke's family was murdered by his great-great-uncle, Uchiha Madara, all because Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father, didn't agree to help Madara to destroy the world government. But Sasuke really respected the blond, he was so much stronger than him. He bravely faced the prejudice, the unjustice, and all the hate that the world had thrown at him, since at first all the evidence of his parents' murder pointed to him, and still remained kind, gentle, loving, innocent, strong, and brave. So much unlike Sasuke, who pretty much gave up on living and retreated into his own hellish shell after seeing his parents, lying motionless, still, in a pool of their own red metalic blood. He was a coward._

"Haah, S'uke, baby, so...tight!" Naruto withdrew his entire shaft, leaving only the tip of his head in the raven's hot unbelievably tight hole, than plunging in immediately with all the force that he can muster, eliciting another scream of pleasure out from the young eighteen-year-old Uchiha underneath him.

_He saw something unique in Sasuke the moment he first met him, that fateful night eight years ago._

_The small blackhaired kid was sitting quietly at the edge of a wooden dock at Konoha State Park, dangling his legs over the edge and staring mindlessly at his own reflection. Naruto had immediately noticed something about the kid, something that he can relate with, and walked slowly over to him, placing a hand on the small shoulder, startling the ten-year old._

_Blue cerulean eyes met dark obsidian eyes and they stared at eachother for about twenty brief seconds, each thinking how the other person's eyes reflected so much of the same emotions, pain, anger, dread, anguish; only the small raven's eyes also showed despair. The blond had decided there and then that the mysterious black haired kid was very much so like his old self, and grinned at the smaller raven, extending his broad calloused hand, and declaring clearly, "Hey there! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Want to be friends?"_

_The small boy stared into the older man's soft blue eyes with surprise and mumbled, "Uh...um...but sir, I don't even know you-" Then he felt his body being plucked up and thrown over a shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "H-hey! What are you doing?" Sasuke struggled to get down, but his captor was very strong, and struggling was fruitless. The blond man turned his face and grinned at the startled scared and surprsied raven and exclaimed, "Well, I'm taking you to Ichiraku's! You look like you could use a warm refreshing bowl of ramen!" And that's how the two first met, and they immediately became the best of friends, disregarding their age differences. Now they're something much, much more than friends._

Naruto continued to thrust in and out of the panting raven. "O-oh fuck, N-naruto, I'm gonna-" Sasuke groaned with pleasure and then screamed Naruto's name while he came, spilling a hot stream of his own milky essence all over his stomach and navel area.

_Thinking back, they made an odd pair. One was tall, bright, and carefree, while the other was moody, dark, and short. Not to mention that Naruto was ten years older than the raven, Naruto was stronger, his body was well toned with slim slender muscle. Still, age didn't make any difference to them or their friendship._

_Each day, after school, little Sasuke could be found in the blond man's apartment, showing to Naruto the side of him that only the blond man was allowed to see. He would chatter non-stop to Naruto about his school day, finally free from the harassments of his fanclubs, while the blond did his homework for college. The little raven saw Naruto more like a father that he never had, since his father only looked at him in disdain, saving all of his pride and honor for his elder son, Itachi, than a friend, he was closer to the blond than to his own brother. After running out of things to blab about to his friend, Sasuke would then pull out his homework and Naruto would help him diligently with it. The blond may be a little dense and oblivious, but he was very smart, smart enough to get into Konohagakure University with a fullride scholarship. Even though he was very often busy, he still try to spend as much time as he can with Sasuke, and with each passing day they got closer._

Naruto, fueled by the sight of his lover already over the edge, thrusted a few more times deep into the Uchiha and came within the younger man, panting continuelly.

_When Sasuke began highschool, he saw him more and more. Now the raven stayed over on the long weekends and Naruto's small but homely apartment became his second home. Actually, the younger Uchiha spent more time with the college graduate than with his moody brother. Not that Itachi cared, no, he was happy that he didn't have to babysit his stupid worthless otouto anymore. So Sasuke, without any opposition from his only family left, hanged out with Naruto and even slept over sometimes on weekdays._

_The blond took a day job as a cook at a newly opened restaurant called "Tsukoyumi" and made Sasuke his unofficial tester. After a few sips of a homemade soup from "Naruto's list of original recipes", Sasuke decided that the blond cook had to be the best cook ever in Konoha, and as a result, he slurped down the rest of the soup loudly and wordlessly. However, when he looked up, he saw a flash, and heard a light hearty chuckle. Then his mind registered what happened: Naruto took a picture of his soup covered face! The Uchiha's name is going to be ruined if that picture got out! So as a result, Sasuke chased Naruto all over the apartment, yelling at him the whole time, and the blond laughing non-stop all the way._

_When he had finally caught up, he jumped the blond, unconsciously straddling him, and wrenched the small digital camera from the shocked and tired blond's grasp and deleted the picture. Then Sasuke looked down at the blond man with a triumphant smirk and realized that he was sitting right on top of him in a very, very intimate position. He immediately blushed and scrambled off of Naruto, muttering a swift apology. And that's when they both realized what kind of feelings they had for eachother, and also the beginning of their relationship._

Sasuke grunted as the blond collapsed on him, tired from their previous strenuous activity. He looked up and saw a tanned whisker-marked face closing in on his lips, claiming them with a wet sloppy kiss. The Uchiha smiled, a true smile only reserved for Naruto, and whispered, "I love you..." The blond looked down into midnight black orbs and grinned, "Love you too, teme..."

_A few days after the awkward incident, Naruto took Sasuke out to a awe-inspiring sky restaurant._

_After a thirty-second elevator ride, they finally reached the restaurant room, located at the top of the luscious skyscraper. The raven looked amazed and rushed to the clear walls, looking down at the night city, which is even more beautiful at night because of all the bright flashing lights. "This, this is amazing, Naruto..."Sasuke muttered, realizing that the blond man had stepped up quietly behind him. Naruto smiled, "Come on teme, the waitress is waiting to seat us." he tugged the raven along playfully._

_"What would you two gentlemen want tonight?" the waitress asked helpfully, staring at the two most gorgeous people that she have ever met in her life._

_"Lobster cuisine and a lime margarita," Naruto replied, after looking through the menu, and flashed the waitress a smile. She blushed and turned to inquire the raven about his order._

_After Sasuke ordered barbecued baby back ribs and a coke, the waitress, after picking up the menus, left. They settled down in a comfortable silence, looking out the transperant wall upon the grand city of Konoha below._

_"Say, Sasuke..." Naruto started, beginning the conversation, "What are your... preferences?" he finished with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. The raven lifted an eyebrow and asked, confused, "What preferences?"_

_"Um, you know...s-sexual preferences? L-like, which way do you swing?" The blond stuttered and then took sudden interest in the small pepper shaker._

_Sasuke blushed at the sudden question and was glad that the blond wasn't looking at him. He hesitantly answered, "I-I don't know... I never took any interest in anybody from my fanclub at school, and yes there are boys in the fanclub too. But...I think I might be at least bisexual...if not gay." He added in a small voice, but the blond heard it quite clearly._

_Naruto looked up and saw the normally stoic Uchiha blushing and smirked, "Ne, ne, S'uke-chan, you're bluuuushing!" Sasuke glared daggers at the smirking cook and humphed, turning his head away. The raven ceased to be amazed how Naruto acted and looked much younger than he really was, seriously, if you didn't know any better, you'd think that he had just graduated high school, when in reality he graduated college already._

_The waitress appeared with their orders in hand and placed them on their booth and left, but not before winking seductively at Naruto. The blond flashed a grin back, making a certain Uchiha jealous, just slightly jealous._

_Then the hungry man eagerly dug into his food, while the raven just picked at his food, wondering if he should tell the blond man his feelings for him. But he immediately dismissed that thought, he wasn't ready for that yet. Eventually they started to talk, when Naruto had finally slowed down, a interesting normal conversation started. Various topics were discussed, but near the end Naruto started to talk about his recent crush, Sakura, a pink haired girl. Even though Sasuke remained calm on the outside while listening about the blond brag about this amazing lady with awesome cooking skills and stuff, inside he was fuming. He had to make his move soon before his innocent Naruto was stolen by someone else._

_So caught up in his thoughts that he barely heard the blond cook ask about his love life, "Hey, kiddo, anyone catch your eyes yet?"_

_"Yeah you," Sasuke answered automatically and kept on thinking. Wait a minute... then he suddenly realized what he just said and looked up at Naruto, who was staring like him with his mouth open like a fish out of the water, eyes popping out like a toad. The Uchiha gulped, he did not just admit that out loud! "Eeer, pardon but what was the question?" he asked, pretending unsuccessfully to be innocent._

_At that moment the waitress came back with the bill and asked, "How did everything taste?" Naruto answered eagerly, wanting to change the subject, "It was great! Thanks..." He looked at the name tag, "Ayame-chan! You get a big tip tonight!" and smiled at the blushing the waitress. The girl ran off squealing. Sasuke sighed, "Well, let's get going, dobe, I've got a lot of Calculas homework tonight." "Yeah, sure..." Naruto said hesitantly as they headed for the elevator, but not before leaving a three ten-dollar bills down as a tip. The car ride home was quiet, both engrossed in their thoughts. When they reached the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke blurted out, "Can I sleep over at your place tonight?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Sure thing." and didn't prod any further. Then he contined to turn the car around and headed towards his humble abode._

_When they arrived, they exited the car and Naruto opened the locked door and walked in, Sasuke following right behind._

_After hanging up their clothes, Naruto asked, wanting to break the tension, "Wanna watch a movie? I just rented a couple of new movies that just came out." The raven nodded yes and walked to the old but comfortable leather couch and sat down._

_"Let's see..." the blond mumbled, looking through his movies, "Aha! Let's watch Kung Fu Panda! I heard it's hilarious."_

_Sasuke snickered, "How about we watch something more interesting, like American Psycho? I heard that there are really gruesome murder scenes in it." The raven smirked, knowing that the blond man hated horror shows._

_Naruto flinched, "Uh...that movie's kinda scary...young people like you shouldn't see such gruesome Unrated movies!" The blond defended himself._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and taunted, "What, are you scared? Dobe? You're twenty-six years old, start acting your age!"_

_"Fine! We'll watch it! I'm so not scared!" Sasuke smirked, he was so easy to taunt._

_Naruto popped the DVD into the PS2 that also served as a DVD player and hit the play button, then he sat down at the other end of the couch, so he sat apart from the raven as far as possible._

_However, during the horror movie, Naruto slowly inched over closer to the raven unconsciously in fright, then he screamed and locked his tan arms around Sasuke as the guy killed the poor innocent woman. Sasuke however, stopped paying attention to the movie as soon as he felt his life being squeezed out of him. But he didn't mind, no not a bit._

_Naruto was hugging him! Sure the blond had hugged him before, but now he felt really safe in the man's muscled bronze arms. He leaned down and rested his head in the blond's mop of soft hair, breathing in his scent._

_Naruto froze when he realized that Sasuke was nuzzling his hair and slowly looked up, temporarily forgetting about the gruesome movie. Blue cerulean eyes stared wide open and staring into obsidian orbs in surprise. The Uchiha lost control as he gazed at the blond sex god and closed the distance between their mouthes suddenly, surprising the poor blond even more. Then Sasuke quickly realized what he's doing and pulled away, ashamed at his sudden action, but was pulled back immediately by a strong hand in his hair right into Naruto's lips again._

_This time it's the raven's turn to be surprised, the blond man ran his tongue over the raven's lower lip seductively, seeking permission. Sasuke opened his mouth without hesitation and instantly felt a hot wet muscle intrude his cavern, and he moaned into the kiss, his right hand fisting naruto's golden hair. Naruto licked and cleaned the raven's mouth thoroughly, mapping out the wet room. He rolled his tongue over the younger's motionless muscle, tempting it to come out and play. Sasuke taking the hint, slowly rolled his tongue over the other's muscle, only to get it sucked into the blond's own mouth._

_Sasuke gasped as Naruto sucked at his pink muscle seductively. Who knew that the blond's such a good kisser? was the last thought that went through the Uchiha's mind._

Sasuke was drifting into a relaxed slumber when suddenly he heard his lover's voice, "Hey S'uke-koi, wanna go again?" He could literally hear the smirk in the older man's voice. "Sure you greedy dobe..." Sasuke muttered and gasped as he was roughly picked up by the aroused blond man. Naruto smirked and whispered very seductively into his lover's ear, "Let's try a different position this time, eh?" and rubbed his thick cock against the younger man's length, drawing out a moan. Then he proceeded to fall flat with his back on the bed and lifted the raven up slightly and dropped him on top of the blond's erect sextool, forcing a surpristed scream from Sasuke, having being dropped not-so-gently onto Naruto's cock.

_When Sasuke was in his senior year, his fanclubs grew greatly in number and increased in ferocity. Once, afterschool, the sexy-everybody-want-to-get-a-piece-of raven was shoved the janitor's room and locked up with four rabid crazed fangirls that were ready to eat him alive, and they would've had their way with him if it wasn't for Neji, while walking down the hall, heard mufffled screams coming from the cleaner's room, and opened the door hurriedly. The poor lavendar-eyed man was scarred for life, after seeing four ugly butt-naked mouth-foaming woman starting to undress a tied up and terrified school council vice-president, Sasuke Uchiha. The Hyuuga adamantly showed the girls the door, threatening them with expulsion, since he was the student council president, and with great reluctance, the fangirls pulled up their clothes and left, very very angry at the fact that they were so close to having the number one most sexy guy's babies. _

_Sasuke had thanked Neji profusely after being untied, and quickly pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. Then he quickly ran to the only haven that offered the raven any shelter, any refuge, from his hated fanclubs, Naruto's apartment. Slamming open the door, he stumbled in and bumped into a very surprised yet alarmed Naruto._

_"What the hell happened to you, S'uke? you look like you got ran over by your rabid fanclubs!" Naruto joked, not knowing that he had hit the nail right on the head._

_"N-naruto," Sasuke mumbled, winded from sprinting the entire distance of four miles from his school to the apartment nonstop, "That's exactly what happened you dobe." _

_"W-what?" Naruto cried, shocked, and clutched the exhausted raven's shoulders, "Did they try to rape you or something?? 'cause if they did, I'm gonna go over there and fucking slaughter the lot of them! Fuck did they do anything to you?" The blond look really worried, Sasuke thought, and smiled slightly, happy that he was worried about him._

_"No, they didn't do anything, but they were going to rape me! They locked me into the janitor's room, there were four of them, really ugly rabid fangirls, I guess, and they started undressing-"_

_"OH MY GOD!!!" Naruto yelled and squeezed the startled raven into a tight warm hug, "I'm gonna give them a piece of my-"_

_"No! I mean, it's okay, they didn't get to do anything, Neji-san unlocked the door and saw me. You should've saw the expression on his face! But seriously, I really thought I was going to get raped! Good thing Neji came!" Sasuke blurted, finally breaking under the pressure under the Uzumaki stare. _

_"Oh really!" The blond cook exclaimed, "We should have Neji over one of these days, eh? To thank him and all for saving your pretty little ass!" Naruto claimed the shocked Uchiha's pink soft lips into a kiss._

"A-aaah, S'uke," Naruto moaned, the raven had started to lift himself up, and then drop himself down on the blond's aching hardness, pleasuring them both greatly. Naruto reached and grabed Sasuke's length and started to pump it in sync with the pace that the Uchiha had build, riding his lover's cock. "Haah...Naru, s-stop-Ah!" Sasuke groaned as he landed his precious bundle of nerves on the blond's length, sending white hot pleasure into his system.

_Sasuke graduated Konoha High being the Valedictorian in their class, of course, and accepted his diploma gracefully from the school principle, Sarutobi-sensei. The audience, including Naruto, clapped thunderously and cheered as the raven turned and bowed to the crowd of friends and family. Soon the ceremony ended and the graduates and the guests all filed out of the spacious auditorium. _

_Sasuke immediately started to look around for the blond man, staring at the people that evacuated the building. Finally he caught a glance of a mop of yellow hair and rushed forward and enveloped the blond haired person in a loose hug. ...Strange...Sasuke thought, I didn't think that Naruto had such a slim figure... and then he looked into the face of the person he's hugging and immediately let go with horror and shock._

_It was none other than Ino Yamanaka, leader of the Sasuke fan club, who seemed petrified and not moving, but red liquid is starting to drip down onto the ground, her light blue eyes turning into the shape of hearts. And then she squealed. _

_"OH MY GOSH SASUKE-KUN JUST HUGGED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Which attracted all the attention of the everly present fangirls (and boys), and they each started screaming,_

_"EEEE Sasuke-sama I want a hug too!!"_

_"Come here Sasu-chan and I'll make you feel much better!" _

_"Sasuke come here I'll help you get rid of your problems!"_

_"Oh Sasu-sama take me take me now!"_

_And they all started to flock to the panicked raven, surrounding him and closing in on him, until a certain blond with sky blue eyes shoved himself franticlly into the center and wrapped his tan muscular arms around a shocked Sasuke. The Uchiha immediately recognized that his molester was none other than the Naruto Uzumaki and sighed a great sigh of relief, hugging the man back vigorously. Naruto placed two hands, one on either side of Sasuke's face and in front of all his fangirls and fanboys, pulled him in for a very deep intimate kiss, crushing lips against eachother._

_The motion raised a collective gasp from the rabid crowd, and dull thumping sounds can be heard as jaws dropped all the way to the ground in shock._

_Naruto pulled away reluctantly and glared at the shocked audience and declared loudly, "Mine!" and carried an embarassed Sasuke bridal style through the stoned audience into his car. _

_The crowd was still motionless when the blond and the raven pulled out of the school parking lot and left._

"Hah, Naru, I'm gonna- Ah Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as the coil in his stomach finally snapped, spilling his milky white essence all over the bronze stomach and chest under him. Naruto came inside of Sasuke a split second later, and the raven collapsed on him, ignoring the cum and sweat. The blond slowly pulled his lover into a tired sloppy kiss and muttered again, "I love you Sasuke..."

_When they finally stumbled into Naruto's apartment, Naruto growled and pretty much dragged a confused, shocked, and happy Sasuke into the bedroom and tore off his clothes. He proceeded to smother the pale slim shaped body with wet kisses and hickeys, making the raven moan continuelly. He swirled his tongue around in the younger's belly button, eliciting a gasp from the normally stoic Uchiha._

_Sasuke groaned, "Q-quit teasing, Naru..."_

_Naruto looked up and smirked, "Impatient, are we? I like that..." and dived into the raven's open mouth, tasting his lover over and over again. Then his fingers slid down south and unbuckled Sasuke's leather belt and fumbled with the buttons on the pants, finally pulling them down along with the black and blue silk boxers, showing the raven's piece to the world. Naruto took the precum dribbing dick into his mouth and sucked slowly, causing Sasuke to arch his back slightly, moaning "A-ah, 'ruto...". Naruto smirked again and continued to suck and lick slowly._

_Getting impatient at his lover's slow speed, Sasuke growled and shoved the blond's head down, forcing Naruto to swallow the cock full, almost choking him. But the sudden heat and pleasure was too much for the raven and he cummed right then and there into the blond's mouth. The older man had expected it and swallowed every drop of the white salty liquid that Sasuke had to offer, licking his lips._

_"Ready for more?" Naruto asked huskily and jammed a finger into the raven's tight puckered virgin ass, causing Sasuke to cry at the sudden intrusion. But Sasuke researched how two men did it, so he bit his lip as his lover probed his ass and stuck another finger in. "N-naru... it's really un-uncomfortable..." Sasuke moaned and clutched his lover's hair roughly._

_"Shh, S'uke, it'll get better, much better," Naruto replied and put another digit in, and did a scissoring motion with all three of his fingers inside of Sasuke's ass, making the other feel some pain, but now much, 'cuz he's getting used to it. Naruto poked deeper and suddenly Sasuke cried "Ah Naruto!" feeling intense hot waves of pleasure._

_'Found it,' Naruto thought and pulled his fingers out. Sasuke whimpered unhappily and looked at the blond mans long juicy length, almost already feeling it inside of him, making him shudder in anticipation._

_"Are ya ready?" The blond asked huskily and seeing Sasuke nod vigorously, rammed the entire thing into Sasuke, burning him up from the inside out. Pull out, Sasuke groan, Push back in, pull out, push in, pull out, push in......(cycle continues)_

Which brings us up to the present.

* * *

R&R! I had fun writing it...somewhat written on a whim.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigato!


End file.
